1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial connector having an outer conductor part, an inner conductor part, a first end for attaching a coaxial plug connector, an end situated opposite to the first end, particularly for connecting to a coaxial cable or a printed circuit board, and an electrical and mechanical reference plane, wherein the outer conductor part between the first end of the coaxial bushing connector complies with the BNC standard. The invention further relates to a coaxial plug connector for connecting to the aforementioned coaxial bushing connector, wherein the coaxial plug connector comprises an outer connector part and an inner connector part and the outer conductor part complies with the BNC standard.
2. Description of the Related Art
The BNC connector (Bayonet Navy Connector) disclosed by DE 103 06 053 A1, for example, is well known for HF connections and comply in their dimensions with a predefined BNC standard. A particular advantage of BNC connectors is their simple applicability. The BNC plug is pushed into the BNC bushing and electrically and mechanically connected with a simple quarter turn. This simple handling, however, is associated with limited electrical characteristics. Accordingly, the transmission bandwidth in HF applications is limited to approximately 3 GHz. In precision measurement engineering such as in network analysers or in high-frequency oscilloscopes, for example, a plug connectors at signal input and outputs require bandwidths of up to 20 GHz. Previously, this resulted in plug connectors on measurement at the inputs of precision measurement instruments being specially equipped, in order to satisfy the requirements with respect to electrical characteristics. However, if one wanted to use a cost-effective measurement instrument for applications with lower requirements with respect to measurement accuracy that use BNC connectors, costly retrofitting was previously required for instrument bushings, that adapt a connection of the BNC connectors to the cost-effective measurement equipment to the special instrument bushings of the precision measurement instrument.